coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1093 (7th July 1971)
Plot The flower show is set up. Ena admires Albert's entries from his allotment but disparages Minnie's weeds from her back yard. Hilda begs Stan to get rid of the orchid but he refuses. The judges arrive: they include Annie on cakes, Emily on wines, Alf on beer and George Greenwood on flowers and veg. They are introduced to the audience by Len. Elsie worries that Alan is getting in too deep with the Canal Garage. Emily starts to taste the wines. Minnie assists Alf in the beer-tasting. Ena catches Hilda trying to hide the orchid. Maggie delivers the cake for Ray to enter and charges 50p for it. He refuses to tell them why he wants it. Alan demands an answer from Billy and is offered £5 a week more plus 15% of the profits. He agrees and they shake on it. Ray puts his cake in with the other entries. Minnie gets drunk helping Alf until Ena leads her away, as Emily downs more wine. Annie finishes judging and a slurring Alf announces that Len has won the cake-decorating competition. The winner is horrified as Ray and Stan laugh. Billy and Alan find Emily drunk outside the Community Centre. Len realises Ray has set him up but Elsie, Maggie and Irma all deny baking it on his behalf. George recognises the orchid as one of his own from Oakenshaw Park to Hilda's shame. Elsie and Maggie join Billy and Alan celebrating their business deal. Harriet Esmondhalgh wins the beer prizes. Albert is praised for his sweet peas, dahlias, geraniums and cabbages, and wins the challenge cup. A tipsy Emily refuses to choose a winner and Alf has to do it for her. Mrs Esmondhalgh is declared the winner. Hilda is sad that she has to stay with Stan and not George as the two say their goodbyes to each other. Billy packs for London, worried that Annie will be alright on her own. She assures him she will be but nevertheless says a tearful goodbye. Stan upsets Hilda when he tells her that she wasn't the only woman he fancied. An anonymous cartoonist has drawn satirical cartoons of the judges for the Gazette - Annie is horrified at hers and threatens legal action against whoever is responsible. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *George Greenwood - Arthur Pentelow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Large hall *Canal Garage - Office Notes *Last appearance of Billy Walker until 3rd January 1972. *Elsie Howard states Alan Howard is from Durham instead of the usually-established Newcastle upon Tyne. *Stan Ogden tells Hilda about a visit he once had from Agnes Greenwood, referencing events in Episode 738 (10th January 1968). *''TV Times'' synopsis: What a blooming carry-on! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,500,000 homes (8th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. The transmission date on the DVD was given as 12th July 1971 in error. Category:1971 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD